Sydney Mort Patrick
Chawosaurian Politician ' 'Sydney Monte Patrick was the Chancellor of the Reservation of Chawallianity from 1896 to his death in 1941, he organized the federal democracy for the Chawallian Reservation which was located in the eastern pacific coast of Australia and had important relations with former emperor, Johnathan Saint Montgomery and he and Montgomery talked about organizing the democracy for the Chawallians and the Brazilian Chawallian Reservation was not important for the Chawallian Reservation even though they were allies, but on January 1, 1900, Sydney became principal-chief of the Reservation of Chawallianity and was reelected for second term on January 1, 1910 and third term on January 1, 1920 and he was reelected and took a fourth term on January 1, 1930 and fifth term on January 1, 1940. He was the friend and then opponent of Timothy Max Roosevelt in 1940 to 1941 and he was in charge of the Rationalization of Chawosauria and he was part of the Chawosaurian Reservation Conference and his responsibility was to organize the Chawallian troops to World War 1 (1914-1918). Sydney Mort Patrick was in charge of the organization of every political party and when Timothy's political party was formed in Australasia, it was clear that Sydney saw hatred against the Christians and Patrick was opposed to it, but under the constitution, he must support that. Sydney Mort Patrick attempted to stop Timothy's rise to power, but when Sydney died on December 1, 1941, Timothy took power and became the next Chancellor of the Reservation of Chawallianity and transformed Chawallianity from a reservation to a global empire. Early Life Sydney Mort Patrick was born on January 1, 1850 in British Australia as a penal colony, Sydney was terrorized by the British and he was forced to leave his homelands, in which, his past as an Australian Aboriginal was that while leaving his homelands by force, he became involved in the Independence of Australia Movement and the Australian Aboriginal rights movements. Chancellorship (1900-1941) Sydney became Chancellor in 1900 and became Chawallianity's best icon for democracy and Sydney send many troops to Europe under the order of Jonathan Santiago in World War 1 and he ruled from 1900 to his death in 1941 and was succeeded by Timothy Max Roosevelt and he didn't lived to see Chawallianity rose as a global empire in 1950 to 1975. Death Sydney Mort Patrick died on December 1, 1941 in Canberra, Australia, he died of influenza and he had been diagnosed with influenza since 1940 when Timothy gave him unhealthy weed. Personal Life Sydney Mort Patrick never had a religion and or sexual attraction to anyone and he never had any children, Sydney was not interested in marriage and was very celibate, he was beaten by his father when he was young and his mother was very unknown. Legacy Sydney Mort Patrick is not that much remembered by all of Chawosauria and he was the icon for democracy for the Chawosaurian Liberation Movement and Sydney was remembered as giving his people with full time Direct Democracy until Timothy Max Roosevelt. Category:Chawosaurian Character (Fictional)